Shadowfest
by iTomato
Summary: The Spirits have one day a year when they are allowed to roam the human world. There are all kinds of spirits: the lonely, the happy, the jokesters, the angry. They cling to those who may satisfy their needs. Hallowe'en influenced fic, hints of Zutara.
1. Prologue: Oidche Shamhna

**MD**: I lurve Halloween. I lurve Avatar. And bam! There go the plotbunnies. This is also being posted pretty much simultaneously on the Zutara LJ Community.

_disclaimer:_ It's called "Fanfictiondotnet" for a reason, folks.

_Prologue: **Oidche Shamhna**_

"Sit back, my friends, and listen to a tale  
Of things not seen and hidden words  
Doubt not a skeptical notion, the idea of  
Whispers imagined and sounds misheard

For on a single day  
And for a single night  
Lose yourself in belief  
And trust not in only sight

It is on a special occasion, full of mystery  
Where the veil runs shallow and thin  
And the spirits of another realm  
May break into our own on a whim."

Sokka yawned dramatically, leaning back on his hands. Katara rolled her eyes at his display, resisting the desire to smack him upside the skull. He noticed her un-amused expression and shook his head. "Katara. Please tell me you don't believe that."

"How can _you_ not, knowing there's a Spirit World, and that Aang's been there? More than once?"

"I'm not denying the existence of the Spirit World. I'm simply denying the fact that the spirits can come over and do whatever they want once a year. It's a ridiculous idea. If they really want to come over here that badly, who's stopping them?"

Aang spoke up. "Sokka. Can't you just play along? It's a nice idea. Spirits getting their own day without rules."

Sokka snorted. "Spirits have rules?"

A soft chuckle boomed from his left. Iroh smiled jovially at them, a cup up tea nestled in his hands. "Of course the Spirits have rules, dear Sokka."

"Please, uncle," Zuko grumbled. "Don't bother them with your theories about the Spirit World."

Toph giggled. "Actually, it sounds pretty interesting. Care to tell us a story, old man?"

"I would be honored!" Iroh said, nodding his head twice.

"No," Zuko deadpanned before his uncle could carry on. "It's getting late, and we need to get back to camp before it gets dark."

Katara stood up, stretching her arms. "It pains me to agree with him, but Zuko's right." She ignored the scowl that soon decorated his face. "We've been in town far too long. Early to bed, early to rise, right? We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Reluctantly and animatedly, depending on the person, everyone rose to his or her own feet. They tipped the storyteller and paid the bill, exiting the outdoor tavern to venture back to their makeshift house for the night.

After leaving Ba Sing Se, and joining up with Iroh and Zuko, the Avatar and his companions had stopped to rest on the outskirts of a quaint little village on the far side of the Earth Kingdom. A few days of relaxation was just what the doctor ordered, and the sextet relished in the feeling that they were safe right now; no one would be looking for them so soon. They discovered a little restaurant today and decided to splurge, receiving a good meal and entertainment. Unfortunately, tomorrow was the day to move on and continue their journey.

"It was a nice little story, though, wasn't it, Aang?" Katara asked, as they walked along the path, keeping an eye out for their off-trail campsite.

He nodded eagerly. "It made me think about the Spirit World. Especially what the spirits do there. You know, when I'm not around seeking guidance."

Toph snerked from somewhere behind them, pushing her way between the two to stand in the middle. "I'm sure they're thrilled when you're too busy to ask from their infinite wisdom."

"But what do they do when I'm not around?"

Toph shrugged. "Throw wild spirit parties? I've never been there, and it's not like I could give you feedback, unless there was loud music."

Katara shook her head, amused by their chatter. She slowed her pace to let them continue their bantering, finding herself falling into step with Zuko. He was silent, but didn't change his stepping rate to avoid her. Sokka could be heard discussing something with Iroh, but she didn't care to pay too much attention to it. So that left her only conversationalist to be Zuko – and he wasn't much of a conversationalist, anyway. Sighing, she resigned herself to a quiet trip back to camp.

"Ah, I think this is where we turn," said Aang, waving at a small opening between two rather large bushes. He plowed through, not bothering to look behind him. Toph pushed through next, and the other three let Iroh step first in respect. Refusing to leave Zuko and his sister without a chaperone, even though he knew they argued more than anything else, he ushered them through before himself.

When Aang finally looked behind him, they were all gone. His grey eyes blinked furiously in confusion. "Katara? Toph?" he turned back towards the bush, digging through leaves, but came up empty. "Anyone?"

Maybe he had been walking too fast. The best thing to do, he concluded, was to head back to their camp. That was where everyone was going, after all.

**XD XD XD**

**MD**: Forgive my lack of poetry skills at the beginning. DX So, please tell me what you think. It would mean a lot. There is more to come.


	2. Escapade One: Forlorn

**MD**: Presenting, chapter one of **Shadowfest**.

_disclaimer_: I'm running out of witty things to say for these: I don't own Avatar.

_Escapade One: _**_Forlorn_ **

Aang made his way through the forest, taking tentative glances behind him, hoping to spot one of his friends. It was eerily quiet, considering he should have heard some type of noise from his companions. Sokka always had difficulties keeping his mouth shut. Come to think of it, he was surprised about the lack of shouting between Zuko and Katara, who never missed an opportunity to rag on each other.

He strolled along, aiming to beat everyone else back to the camp. He wanted to rush, to get there quicker and tell Appa and Momo about his day. He always felt guilty when they had to be left behind because animals weren't allowed. Or when Appa was far too conspicuous, which, unfortunately, was more often than not.

Having not been paying attention, Aang smacked headfirst into a low tree branch. "Ow!" he moaned, rubbing his forehead. The pain subsided quickly, but he glared at the offending branch nonetheless. He continued along, but suddenly felt a little down. Confusion racked his brain; why was he feeling on the downside? He'd just had a great time out and ate a lot of good food. Shaking it off, he dodged another low branch with ease, almost laughing at it in spite.

Minutes passed – was he going in circles? It couldn't possibly take this long to reach his destination. And worse, what if the others beat him? He didn't want to be the last one to arrive! The young airbender picked up his pace, using his skills to increase the speed of his steps.

But among his manipulated wind, there was a trace of another, and it wasn't the natural breeze. He grew a little suspicious, but continued on, walking faster at an almost jog. The feeling was still there, and Aang knew he wasn't imagining things. He stopped short, whirling around and stomping his feet.

"Who's there?"

His shout echoed around the trees, but received no reply. He repeated his question, louder, but was still met with silence.

He swallowed. What if the storyteller had been right? Shaking his head, he laughed at himself. "You're just letting the folktale get to you, Aang. You're freaking out over nothing, especially because you _know_ there's a Spirit World…"

He turned, feeling confident, and faced forward.

"Woah!"

There was a boy standing in front of him, pale, bald, and lanky. He was hunching over with sagging shoulders and an expression of hopelessness. His clothes were tattered and worn, ripped in places and in need of a good fix-me-up sewing job.

"Um, hi."

The boy didn't respond, and Aang blinked. "Hello? Who are you?"

Raising his dejected eyes, the boy gazed at Aang. "What?"

Aang was taken aback. "Uh… Hi, who are you?" he repeated rather quickly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yun. You… Um, you can see me?" His voice was hesitant, nervous.

"Of course I can," he grinned, "I'm Aang, by the way."

The boy, now known as Yun, nodded. "Are you… Are you an airbender?" He motioned towards the arrow tattoos adorning and visible on Aang's skin.

Nodding, he smiled proudly. "Born and bred." He took a closer look at Yun, and blinked in surprise. On the boy's head, there was the faintest hint of a blue arrow. "Wait, are you – You're an airbender, too?"

"I was…"

"Wow!" Aang practically squealed. "I thought – I didn't know! I can't believe I'm not the only one left!"

"That's not exactly true…"

Aang didn't hear him. His mind was calculating all the adventures heading his way, now that he found another nomad. "This is gonna be so great! You'll meet my friends, and we'll all have so much fun!"

"You're the Avatar."

He froze, turning his energetic grey eyes on the gangly boy. "…Yeah. I am. I guess it's hard to deny, huh?"

Yun nodded. "That explains things."

"What? Explains what?"

"Never mind. You… You said we could have fun?"

Aang's face lit up again. "You bet! I haven't been able to play any of my favorite games in forever! 'Cause of, well, you know…" Behind the cheerful grin, a grieving soul was constantly in motion.

"The genocide."

"Yeah."

The feeling was mutual. A sense of sorrow engulfed the atmosphere, each boy rethinking of the past in his own way. Aang shook his head, turning back to Yun with a smile on his face. "So! What do you wanna do first? We don't have equipment to play organized games, but we can always improvise! Woah, wait! Do you know how to do the air scooter? I invented it myself, so unless you were at the Southern Air Temple, you probably don't know about it."

Yun watched curiously, as Aang gathered up air and demonstrated his air scooter, laughing as he zipped around his new friend. When the breeze died down, Aang fell to the ground below, tumbling nimbly into a standing position.

"I don't know if I can do that…"

"Sure you can!" Aang grinned. "I admit, it's hard at first, but all you have to do is practice, and you'll figure it out in no time!"

"I… haven't used airbending in a long time…"

"Oh. A little rusty on the techniques?"

"You could say that."

"No problem!" Aang declared, giving his new found friend a thumbs-up. "Just watch me. I'll refresh your memory!"

Getting into a stance, Aang prepared to show off some airbending while Yun watched anxiously, a bubble of joy foaming into his hazy eyes. Aang twisted the air into small tornadoes, making leaves dance and sending them into the air to flutter down like snow. He shifted through stances, explaining little tricks to make them easier. Throughout the recital, Yun absorbed each little detail, standing perfectly still, only moving his eyes to pay attention.

Aang finished his routine with a flip in the air, landing gracefully on two feet. He took a bow, and Yun applauded, a smile now adorning his face.

"That was amazing, Aang. No wonder you're the Avatar."

"Aw, shucks. Thanks, Yun!" He ran his fingers over his head embarrassedly, the faintest hint of a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You're really nice, Aang. And I'm not just saying that."

He blinked, taking a good look at the other boy. "What's wrong? You look…sad. Is something wrong?"

"I've just… It's just been a very lonely time."

"I can understand that… I mean, you must have been hiding in a cave or something all these years. I'll have to get to work on telling people I'm really not the last airbender."

"About that…"

"What? Oh! Do you not want me to tell anyone? That's okay then. I won't say anything."

"Do you… really not know?"

"Huh? Know what?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just glad to have someone to talk to after so long."

Aang grinned. "Boy, do I know that feeling!" His face fell, as he took in the disposition decorating Yun's face. A mask of solitude haunted his face, despite the smile that crept up every now and again. Tentatively, Aang put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You were… alone for a while, weren't you?"

"Longer than you think."

"I'm sorry."

Yun's lips curled up hesitantly. "Do you…do you ever get lonely, Aang?"

"Well. Sometimes," he replied, confessing, unable to keep his mind from wandering to Katara – and who it was she seemed to be spending a lot of time with lately.

"It's not fun, is it?"

"No. Not really." But then he thought of the occasional smile that adorned her lips and how much fun she was having. It was obvious she liked arguing with a certain someone, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"At least, well, at least you have people around."

"Yeah. But even then, sometimes…"

Yun nodded. The two boys fell into silence for a while, taking comfort in the company the other gave, knowing they shared something other than airbending. Yun broke the silence, asking in a low, hushed tone, "Aang, you do know who I am, don't you?"

Cautiously, he nodded. "You're a Spirit."

Yun smiled weakly, nodding.

"I thought at first you were, you know, a survivor. But thinking it all through… I realized you were a victim."

"I've always been hesitant about leaving this world. Ever since…that day. I wasn't ready to leave, but I had to. I missed people."

"I miss them, too," Aang said, and Yun knew he was talking about the Air Nomads. "You miss this place as much as I miss the old times."

"We have a lot more in common than we thought, huh?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help stop it back then."

Yun paused, staring at him. "It's not your fault. We're gone now, but… I think we'll be back."

Aang glanced up, meeting Yun's eyes. "You know what? I agree with you." He smiled. "The Avatar's all about rebirth, right? Then who's to say the airbenders aren't like that, too."

Yun smiled, all traces of loneliness dissipated from his eyes. "Thank you, Aang."

"For what?"

"Just thank you. I'm glad I was able to talk to you."

"Of course! I'm… Sorry you have to leave and… Stuff."

"No worries. I hear Heibei's throwing a wild party later. Should be interesting."

Aang smirked. "You better be the craziest party animal there! Even if you are a human. Show 'em how it's done!"

"Will do!" Yun laughed, saluting. "Thanks again, Aang. See you around, huh?"

"See you around." He waved as Yun's form phased away, little by little. Sighing, Aang allowed his hand to drop to his side when the boy was completely gone.

Despite the constant sense of abandon he had knowing his fellow Air Nomads were gone, Aang felt a little more positive about it now. He looked forward to the day he'd meet Yun and the others again.

There was an explosion in the distance, and Aang's head darted towards the sound. He scampered to his feet and took off.

**XD XD XD**

**MD**: Many thanks to _**lady-rai-frost**_ on LJ for beta-ing this for me. How was Aang's little adventure? I graciously appreciate any reviews! Constructive Criticism welcome!


	3. Escapade Two: Bliss

**MD:** Wewt. Chapter Two. Thanks to _**lady-rai-frost**_ on LJ for her beta. HEART.

_disclaimer:_ See previous chapter.

_Escapade Two: **Bliss** _

Toph stumbled through the trees, driving her toes into the dirt. She felt no trace of anyone, anywhere! There was a brief moment where she was suddenly truly blind, and when seconds later her vision, so to speak, returned, she was alone. So she did the only thing she could do: stomped around angrily, yelling for someone.

"Twinkle Tooooes! Sugar Queeeen! Heeeeey! If this is some sorta trick, I'm _not_ amused here!"

She was met with silence and groaned, pushing her way through branches and shrubbery forcefully. There was a pressure under her left foot, and her sightless eyes turned towards the left. "Hey there, old man!" she called, recognizing his careful but powerful strides.

"Ah, young Toph!" Iroh smiled, stepping between two trees. His arms were crossed as he came to stand beside her. "I was worried something had happened. I'm relieved you are okay."

"Of course I'm okay! I'm not like Snoozeles or something."

"Yes, I should have known. Well then, let's go find everyone else, shall we?"

Toph nodded, beginning to walk forward again. She felt Iroh slide into an equal pace next to her, and the two carried on in a quiet canter. She wanted to get back to camp and sleep in a nice, solid rock tent where no one could disturb her. No Sokka whining, or Sugar Queen butting heads with Angry Boy. She didn't even have a desire to practice earthbending with Twinkle Toes. Iroh was being particularly quiet, and she wondered if he sensed her need for tranquility.

"Oh, for crying out loud, where's our stupid camp?" she burst out, unable to hold in her frustration any longer. Iroh chuckled beside her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps there is a reason we cannot find our camp."

"Reason? Like what?" she barked, shaking his hand off. She stomped forward, hands curled into fists. "Oh, wait! Let me guess! Those _spirits_ have come out to play!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"At the moment, yes."

Laughing to himself, Iroh quickened his walk to catch up to the blind girl. "Allow them their fun, Toph. Even the spirits enjoy returning to this world now and again."

"So you believe that man's story?"

"Of course I do," Iroh replied, nodding even though he knew she wouldn't see the motion. "Contrary to the majority of my fellow firebenders, I still hold onto my beliefs and will continue to hold onto them until the day I join the Spirit World."

"How come?"

He didn't reply; he stopped short. Confused, Toph searched for his arm. "Hey! What's going on?"

He remained quiet, but she felt the earth beneath him quiver.

"What's happening? Is someone there?" she demanded, plummeting her toes deep into the dirt. There was nothing in front of them, or around them in any direction for that matter, so why did he stop short?

"Lu Ten…?"

Toph grew tense. There was obviously someone here, but why couldn't she see them? Slamming her foot against the ground, she sent a small quake across the area. "Who's there?" she shouted, threatening to use her foot again with more force.

"My son…"

She froze. Did he just say… what she thought he said? But hadn't he told her that his son was dead? So, did that mean…

"Hello, Father."

It took quite a lot to startle the Blind Bandit, but when the disembodied voice reached her ears, she fell backwards and stumbled to her butt. Her eyes widened, as she dug her hands into the earth, desperate for any extra helping in seeing what was going on. "Iroh! What's going on?!"

"It's okay, Toph. This is my son."

"But there's no one there!"

She sensed his body turn to hers, and then his hand pat her head. "It is because he is a Spirit, little one. As he is not of this world, you cannot feel the ground he does not touch."

Toph absorbed what he had just told her, letting the words run across her brain. If she understood him correctly, there was a spirit standing in front of them, and the spirit was Iroh's _son_.

She heard him crying. "I have missed you, my son."

"As have I." The pitch of his voice held a haunting melody, an echo of something it no longer was.

She wanted to accept this for what it was, but she couldn't understand. There was a voice, but no body. She had to take Iroh's word for it, and she almost wanted to, but she felt it might go against everything she believed, and she didn't want to doubt her feet.

"I am… so sorry."

"For what?" The voice was genuinely confused.

"Your death…"

"I don't blame you, Father. It wasn't your fault. Please stop charging yourself with my end." A plea, a hope, an honest truth.

"Oh, Lu Ten…" She heard his weeping increase, and she didn't need vision to know how desperately he wanted to reach out and hug his son.

"And I'm proud of you, Father. Zuko did always need a strong figure in his life. I was worried about my little cousin, you know?" No regret, a thankful wisp of laughter tucked away.

"When you passed on… I did not know if I could live with myself."

"I'm very glad you did! If you offed yourself, I would have killed you again!" Warning, but he jested in his mannerisms. Or maybe he didn't.

She felt observant eyes gazing at her, knew what direction they were coming from, but felt nothing under her feet.

"Father, I don't believe we've been introduced. Who's your young friend here?"

Iroh's calloused hands slipped around hers, pulling the girl to her feet. She clutched his hand tightly, unwillingly to admit the ounce of fear in her stomach, but not able to deny it. "This is Toph Bei Fong, the Avatar's earthbending master. She is one of my traveling companions."

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Toph."

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Just Toph, thanks."

A chuckle. "My name is Lu Ten. Iroh is my father."

"I figured as much." It was out of her mouth without a second thought.

Another amused chuckle. "I'm happy to see he's doing well. I worry about the old coot."

"He's doing more than well. Drinks all our tea in a day faster than four of us did in a week."

An unrestrained laugh. "I see he hasn't kicked the habit!"

Toph found herself smiling. She liked this voice, even if she couldn't see him. "Far from it. We first allied with him at a Tea House."

"Ah, I remember. Ba Sing Se, was it?" Only a slightly rhetoric question

Beside her, Iroh cringed. She tilted her head slightly at him in concern. Did he have bad memories of Ba Sing Se, other than it being the place of his greatest defeat?

"Father." A warning tone again. "I have no regrets in my life. Neither should you."

"If only we had more time, Lu Ten… That is my biggest regret."

Had Lu Ten died at Ba Sing Se? She tossed her eyes between Iroh and the place the voice was coming from. That had to be it. She wanted to ask, but kept her mouth clamped shut.

"Well then, Father. I can safely say that you have no more regrets. This is time we're sharing right this moment, and when it runs out, you need to return to Zuko. He needs you now and in the days coming, more than you realize."

She felt him lift an arm, as if to touch his son, but it slowly drifted back to his side. "You are right. I… am …"

"Father, I'm not really gone. I'm always watching you. You may not be able to speak with me at any time anymore, but I'm still around."

"I know, I know…"

The gears turned in Toph's head. Lu Ten – he must be the reason why Iroh so adamantly believed in the Spirit World and all the legends. If he lost faith, he would lose the only connection he had left to his son.

"And Father – Zuko's grown, but he has a lot more growing to do. Try not to torture him too much, okay?"

Iroh let out his signature chortle. "I will not tease him any more than what he deserves. Surely you've seen the way he acts?"

A happy laugh. "He amuses me most around the female species. Particularly a rather feisty waterbender."

Even Toph giggled at that. "I couldn't agree with you more there."

An invisible smile. "It was very nice to meet you, Toph."

"Same to you, Lu Ten. Your dad's got nothing but praise for you."

"That's nice to hear."

"Lu Ten…"

"Father, please don't ever give up."

"Of course not. I promise I will look after Zuko as I always have. As I would look after you."

"Then our crown prince is in the best of hands."

Toph felt Iroh's body shaking with tears, but they were no longer that of sorrow or regret. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I will miss you, my son."

"I'm always here."

She didn't see it happen, but she knew the spirit was gone. It was just something in the air. She turned back to Iroh, hearing him steadily cry. "Well, old man, guess you were right."

"About?" His voice cracked, but she didn't bring it up.

"The Spirits. I'll never doubt them again. Or you, for that matter."

"Thank you, Toph."

"And Lu Ten. I liked him. He was a good guy."

"He was… he was. Thank you…" There was a deep, sincere flicker in his voice, and it went way beyond any bouts of wisdom he's uttered through the years. She didn't know why, but she reached up on tiptoes and gave the old man a quick hug. He was astonished by her actions, but said nothing and was unable to keep a smile from sneaking onto his face.

"Now what do you say we find our camp, huh? Gotta keep good to your word: Who knows what Zuko's up to right now? We can only hope he and Sugar Queen aren't going at it again."

He laughed. "We can only hope. Although I do think it's just their way of showing they care –"

An explosion from somewhere out of sight silenced his sentence, and two sets of eyes widened. Toph instantly darted towards it, ordering Iroh to follow.

XD XD XD

**MD**: I turn into an imitation Crazy Foaming Guy when I get reviews. Any thoughts are welcome!


	4. Escapade Three: Deception

**MD**: Third adventure. It's Sokka Time! 8D  
_disclaimer_: Have Zuko and Iroh joined the Gaang yet? No? Then, do you honestly think I own Avatar?

_Escapade Three: **Deception** _

At this point in his life, Sokka knew to expect and accept the fact that weird things would constantly centrifuge around him. Of course, this didn't stop his grumbling, as he tore though shrubbery, swinging his machete in frustration at the vile leaves. The only explanation for losing track of everyone was that Zuko had sprung a trap on Toph and Aang, and then kidnapped Katara for his devious self.

Sighing inwardly, he pushed the idea out of his head. It sounded stupid even there. But in situations like these, where annoyance was high, Sokka couldn't help when stupid ideas snuck up on him. It was like they were magnetic to his blood or skin or something.

"This is ridiculous," he complained, slashing through a rather thick bunch of leaves. Pieces fluttered off, twirling in the air around him. All he wanted was to curl up in his sleeping back and go off to dreamland, letting his stomach digest all the wonderful food he'd given it. It really was a great idea to go to that restaurant tavern place. They even had _seal-jerky_, and it was _good_.

Lost in thought, he tripped and landed face down in a pile of dead leaves. Groaning and swearing in frustration, he leapt to his feet, kicking the leaves over. Satisfied, he smirked victoriously and began walking again.

It was particularly quiet, and Sokka almost wished Momo would run out to greet him, so he could talk and not to just himself. He couldn't be that far from their camp; he'd been walking for a while now, and it felt as if he were going in unending circles.

"Caaaamp! Come to me!" He knew it was pointless to ask for it, but it seemed like the sort of thing to do at the moment. In boredom, he hit the blunt end of his machete against tree trunks, slightly amusing himself at the thunking sounds that echoed from them. He started turning the hits into a rhythm, falling into the beat of an old Water Tribe lullaby. Now he was glad to be away from everyone else; he didn't want to show sentimentalities as deep as this one to the others. Especially Zuko.

Thinking of the Prince brought him out of his memories, and he slammed the hilt against a rather thick tree. "Forget it all. I just want sleep. Now."

The foliage decreased in volume, and he picked up pace. He must have been approaching the clearing where they had set up camp. He stepped into a rather spacious area, and just knew his sleeping bag was only moments away –

He was staring at dirt. A small twig poked his shoulder, and he rolled over and up, sitting in confusion. The ground surrounding him was pretty much clear of anything and everything.

"There is nothing in this area. How did I trip?" He annunciated the words slowly, gazing around the scene with narrowed, surveying eyes. Standing, he dusted off his tunic and adjusted his belt. No worries. No one had been around to see him trip over nothing.

Sighing, he started walking again, only to stumble. This time, he managed to catch himself and only hopped a foot before regaining balance. He stared at the ground angrily. He wasn't _that_ clumsy!

Grumbling, he started walking again at a tentative speed, watching his feet intently. He jumped when something brushed against his shoulder twice, and he whirled his head around, eyes darting.

And his gaze fell on nothing but air. He angrily ran a hand though his hair, pulling some strands out of the wolf tail. Inhaling a good dose of oxygen, he pushed everything that just happened from his mind and started on his trek once more.

"Life just hates you, Sokka, that's all." He almost regretted going through the bushes last; he'd probably just lost track of everyone along the way.

The skies were dark overhead, and the only light was that of the full moon. Sokka stopped, allowing his ocean-toned eyes to lock onto the orb. He forgot all about his previous annoyance and soaked up the image, not wanting to move along again. He missed her, no matter how much it appeared otherwise.

There was a prodding at his side. Yelping, he whirled around, broken out of his trance. The tranquility in his eyes turned into irritation as he absorbed the sight before him.

"Open. Air. What. The. Hell?" Perhaps there was something in his dinner. He was the only one to have eaten that delicious looking fried platypus-bear egg, topped in a greenish sort of sauce, but it went down easily enough without worries. Only now did a precautious nerve tingle in his brain, but it wasn't helping much.

Twirling his machete, he walked over to a tree and stabbed the blade into the wood. Cupping the hilt, he pressed his ear to the end, magnifying any sounds in the area. His mind registered dead silence, and he tore his weapon from the tree forcefully, resisting the urge to shout rather offensive obscenities. How could no one be in the area? No one – except Aang – was _that_ fast!

His hair moved.

He froze in place, allowing his cranium to contemplate what just happened. The slivers of chocolate brown bound in leather _swished_ against the back of his head. They bounced upward, before _crashing_ against the back of his head.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him in the slightest. It was a ponytail, and ponytails moved at times. It was pretty much a fact of life. What turned the mechanisms in his mind, however, was the fact that wind was scarce. Hair did _not_ move on it's own. Yet, as he stood still in a slightly empty area, there was no breeze. Not even the hint of one. Just unmoving, relaxed air.

"Well then!" he bellowed cheerfully, slipping into denial. "Aang's gotta be around here somewhere. Aang!"

He circled his hands around his mouth to elate his shouts to a louder volume, willing his legs to move forward. Dying leaves crunched under his feet, withering into fragments of soon forgotten plant life. He shouted each of his traveling companions names, albeit one a bit more lowly and reluctantly than the others. No one replied, but he wasn't entirely sure he expected them to.

From his left, a tree branch creaked and leaves rustled. With stealth, speed and aim, he tossed his boomerang at the noise, watching the weapon soar towards its target. He waited for the thunk of a collision, but it didn't come. Sokka relaxed a bit and waited for it to return.

And waited. His brows furrowed, as he stared at the spot he had thrown it. Had it hit something after all and just not made a noise? He strolled towards the tree, gazing around it.

Only to see his boomerang in mid air. _Floating_ in mid air.

"Okay. I'm a little alarmed now. Boomerangs don't do that." He stared in shock at his precious weapon, trying to understand how in the world it was doing as such. He snatched at it with his hand, and as he pulled back, the boomerang did not move. His mouth opened and shut, and he tugged at it again, grabbing onto it with both hands. "Get. Out. Of. The. Air!" he shouted, his eyes shutting tightly, as he desperately tried to move it.

All of a sudden, whatever was keeping it in place was gone, and Sokka fell backwards, landing on his lower back. He groaned, but clutched his boomerang to his chest tightly. Ignoring the pain in his spine, he looked around violently, but nothing caught his eye.

"That's it. All I want is to get back to my stupid camp, take a good, long nap, and forget this ever happened. Whatever this is that's happening."

There was a giggle. Sokka leapt to his feet, tucking away his boomerang and grabbing his machete. He darted around the tree back into the clearing, ready to chastise whoever was bothering him. For some reason, he had this uncanny feeling that it was Toph with the unwilling cooperation of Aang.

But the clearing was empty. He facepalmed, the grip on his machete turning his knuckles a deathly white. "Okay, Toph! Aang! You win! I'm admitting that you have me confused and a little freaked out!"

Neither child answered him, and Sokka was almost willing to give in to those idiotic stories and believe a spirit was toying him. _Almost_ willing, for his pride wouldn't allow it.

Quite suddenly, his tunic felt rather loose, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at blue fabric covering his head. The crisp air danced across his bare back and a shiver cascaded down his spine. Shouting angrily, he pulled his shirt down harshly, securing it in place. He spotted his belt on the ground, ignoring the twitching of his left eyebrow. He reached down, grabbing the belt and retying it around his waist.

There was another giggle from behind him, but the sound of the laughter was elegant and far from the mischievous tone of earlier. And it was familiar. Slowly, nervously, he turned his body. When his eyes met the owner of the laugh, his machete fell forgotten to the ground, and his mouth dropped.

She smiled at him in all her wondrous glory, pale robes fluttering around her in beautiful waves, surrounded by an ethereal haze. "Hello, Sokka."

Her voice was exactly as he remembered, and he found himself incapable of speech. She laughed again, hiding her mouth behind a small, slender hand.

"I see you're just as articulate as ever."

"Yue…"

"It's nice to see you, Sokka."

"But… what…?"

"Weren't you listening to the stories?"

"Yeah, but… you mean…?"

"You always were one of those _I'll Believe It When I See It_ people."

"I…"

"I've also come to retrieve someone. Surely you've noticed a pattern of misfortunes following you?" He knew what she was talking about, but couldn't bring it to words. She smiled, tilting her head to the side. A small shadow was hidden behind her, and he knew that was what had been bothering him all night. "He just wanted to meet you for himself, but he has a habit of… pulling little tricks on people."

"Who… is he?"

"An underling of the Ocean Spirit. He's taken a liking to the Human World, and likes to visit every year when he can. I'm sorry if he caused you trouble…"

At that point, Sokka could care less about what the spirit had done. Because right now, he was gazing at one of the people he missed most. "Yue…"

"Sokka. You know the times ahead are only going to get harder… Rest while you can. And allow your sister a little more freedom. She'll thank you for it later."

"You… have to go now, don't you?"

She nodded, eyes appearing downtrodden. "If I stay too long… well, you know." She smiled. "Don't worry. Now that this little guy is gone, you'll find your friends in no time." She floated gracefully towards him, pressing her transparent lips to his cheek. "Be brave, Sokka."

He was left holding his face, staring at the empty space where she had just been. If the tingle of her touch was not still lingering there, he would have deemed everything a dream, or an illusion as the swamp had been. He didn't doubt the stories now. As a matter of fact, he looked forward to the next year, hoping he'd get to see her again. And it didn't matter if endless teasing or "I told you so's" erupted from his friends, because seeing her again was totally worth it.

The ground beneath him rocked with an explosion, breaking him from his reverie. The sound was close, and he listened for the after effects. It was not far from him, and with a vile of worry growing in his stomach, he rushed off, snatching his machete from the ground as he ran.

XD XD XD

**MD**: Mwahaha? Well, you'll finally find out what that explosion is next time. XD  
You get a free cabbage from the Cabbage Man if you leave a review. Because, you know, I'll be spazzing about like the CFG, and he'll want his cabbages safe rather than destroyed.


	5. Escapade Four: Rage

**MD**: Last adventure. I had a hard time writing the end of this, so I apologize if it's rather lackluster. DX  
_disclaimer_: I only own the entire first season on DVD.

_

* * *

Escapade Four: **Rage** _

Katara was not a happy camper. For one, she had yet to reach her campsite, so she wasn't even sure if she could consider herself a 'camper'. Two, she was stalking behind a rather arrogant exiled prince. Out of all the people to get lost with, it had to be him. She normally just tuned him out when he got annoying, but they were – she hated to admit it – lost, and he was her only company and companion. One minute, they were following Iroh, and the next, they were alone in the woods.

She grumbled something incoherent, and Zuko glanced over his shoulder at her. "What was that?"

"Oh, just complaining to myself. You already told me you don't care, so I'm not going to tell you."

He hmphed and faced forward, continuing to march onward. She stuck her tongue out at him, knowing full well he wouldn't see and couldn't do anything about it.

"Something's wrong."

She nearly crashed into his back when he stopped walking, but managed to cease moving inches from his body. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure we're lost."

"Then what else _are_ we?" she sighed, crossing her arms.

"Not sure. But I'm almost positive we've passed that particular tree three times already."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I wanted to be certain. Either way, let's keep walking."

She rolled her eyes, but fell into step behind him, swinging her arms idly. She wondered if she could calculate the right amount of force needed for her fist to smash into his back and make it seem like an accident. A devious laugh echoed in her mind as she took aim –

And found herself sprawled on the ground, as if tossed to her side. She had no time to contemplate what was going on, for her eyes landed on the image of Zuko slamming against a nearby tree, his right arm colliding with wood. She scrambled to her feet, as he shoved himself off, and hurried towards him. "What was that for?" she hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" he barked, careful eyes scanning the area around them. Two seconds later, Katara was thrown to the ground again, and Zuko doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach as if someone had just kicked him.

She managed to land on her hands, saving herself from a lot of pain to her back. She watched with wide eyes as his arms flailed out, and he was smashed against the tree again, but this time unable to lessen the blow. His face contorted in pain, as his spine met the tree head on, and he sank to the ground.

"Zuko!" she wailed, half walking, half crawling over to him. He put a hand to his back, wincing. There'd be a nice black and blue there shortly. "What was that?"

"Do you think I know?" he growled, anger evident in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he croaked out, maneuvering himself to get into a standing position. Something flickered out of the corner of his eyes, and instincts took over. He grabbed Katara and rolled, tumbling away from the tree as a blaze of off-blue fire soared passed the spot they had just been. They landed side by side, and Katara stared with astonished eyes at the inferno while Zuko kept one arm wrapped protectively over her.

"What the – "

She didn't finish her sentence, for another bout of fire was soon flying at them and Zuko shoved them both out of the way. Without hesitation, he was quickly on his feet, shifting into a defensive stance.

"We're obviously being attacked," he said, but there was no hint of belittling in his voice. She rushed to her own feet, uncapping her water skin and standing beside him.

"Where are they coming from?"

"I'm not sure…"

The words were hardly out of his mouth before what felt like a kick landed against his chest, sending him staggering backwards. Katara didn't have time to be shocked, for the ground came out from under her, and her abdomen had a date with the dirt. Above her, the temperature grew hot, and she knew another wave of fire was dancing above her head. Once the heat subsided, she pushed herself up, tilting her body to check on Zuko.

He managed to dodge the fire, but he was clutching his chest tightly. His gaze wasn't on her, and the next thing she knew, amidst shouts of "Get down!" she was crushed to the ground again, getting a mouthful of filth. He hoisted himself off of her quickly, jumping to his feet.

"Who's there?!" he demanded; his glare was dangerous enough to send a saber tooth-moose lion running for cover. After spitting up the grime in her mouth, she quickly climbed to her own feet, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I **will** have revenge for my death."

Katara had never heard a more bone-chillingly honest statement, and the intonation of the voice sent a shiver through her whole body. She unconsciously stepped closer to Zuko, unable to tell the direction from which the voice had come.

"I know that voice from somewhere…" he muttered, and she looked up at him curiously.

A force stepped between them, tossing Zuko carelessly to the ground. Katara found herself rising in midair, invisible hands gripping her upper shoulders tightly. Her arms were compressed against her sides, and her eyes closed tightly in pain. She felt movement from her shoulder to her neck, and her lungs were suddenly being deprived of oxygen. "Zuko…" she hissed out, grinding her teeth together.

A blast of fire shot directly in front of her, and she fell to her knees, clutching her throat and gasping for air. He was at her side, a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, and she nodded twice, slowly.

"Where's the fire coming from?" she murmured, still in the process of refreshing her lungs.

He shook his head. "I don't… sense anyone, and I haven't seen anyone."

She inhaled a deep breath, and turned her gaze on him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he nodded. "You?"

"Considering I was being choked by _something_, just peachy."

Zuko grew silent, and Katara knew his mind was shifting into strategic mode, so she remained quiet herself. At the same time, her eyes drank up the area around her, searching for a hint as to what was going on.

Almost on reflex, she pulled a large supply of water from her flask, bending into a shield as another fume of fire shot at them. The elements collided and steam rose; Zuko was instantly back in action, grabbing Katara's wrist and pulling them both away from the danger.

"There's something weird about that fire," she noted, ignoring the unnecessary tight grip he had on her.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've seen different colors of fire before, but that one was…"

"Green." He stopped walking, and she nearly crashed into his back. He turned to face her, a contemplative expression in his eyes. "I've seen my share of firebenders, but never has the flame been that shade of green."

"Is there even such thing as green fire?"

"It's rare, but _that_ fire…" His gaze fell on something behind her, and he grabbed her shoulders, pushing her to the side and rolling. She landed on her side and he on his back, barely missing another blaze of fire.

Without warning, Zuko groaned; his head tilted back and his feet bounced off the ground. He grabbed at his chest, as if trying to push something away.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Katara exclaimed, making her way towards him.

"Something's… holding me down…" His words stammered in his struggle. He sent off a fireball in the air, but still could not move.

She manipulated the water into a whip, aiming it just above his body. She struck something, which was evident as the liquid splashed, but he was still trapped where he lay. She attacked again with her whip, inching closer with each step. Before she could get close enough, she was shoved harshly to the ground, the force strong enough to make her bounce. She cried out, wincing as she attempted to get up.

Zuko was finally freed, and he hurried towards her, helping her to her feet. "My back…" she whispered, the pain vibrating most near her tailbone.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

She couldn't agree more, nodding eagerly. He slipped an arm around her waist when she stumbled, her left hip screaming when she put pressure on it. "Oh, no…"

Zuko didn't question her; he saw it for himself. A wall of fire was converging on them from all sides. It crept closer slowly, as if promising an agonizing demise. She felt his hand tighten against her, and she swallowed.

"Zuko, let me go."

"What?"

"I'll make a shield."

"With water? That won't work!"

"You plan to use fire then? It's the only thing I've got!"

Sighing, he removed his grip on her reluctantly. She stood, but wobbled. "Brace me," she ordered, and he hesitantly placed his hands at her sides, holding her up. Nodding, she pulled all the water from its skin, encircling them in a thick bubble. "When the water's gone, use your fire to fight it off. Or at least enough so that maybe we can get through."

He agreed, watching as the fire drew closer. Quite suddenly, the water turned to ice, and both benders blinked in surprise. "But – I didn't!" she cried, waving her arms to melt it, hence the fire do it for her.

It remained frozen, and Katara backed up, colliding with Zuko's chest. Her mouth opened and shut, but no words escaped. The fire outside was barely a foot from them, and without thinking, Zuko pushed them both to the ground, covering her small frame with his larger one.

The elements met; the ice shattered, and the force sent a detonation blaring in all directions. Zuko chanced a peek, and his eyes fell on the fading form of a very familiar face.

Azulon scowled, glaring ferocious daggers at his grandson as he faded into nothing. Shuddering unconsciously, he clutched the girl beneath him tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

Katara lifted her head, staring at the broken ice shards scattered around. She froze, her eyes landing on the hazy outline of a woman. Tears streamed down her face, as she willed her voice to scream out, desperately wanting to call out to the smiling shape of her mother. The older woman blew a kiss at her daughter before stepping backwards, slipping away beyond reach.

She began to shake, startling Zuko from his stupor. He sat up, pulling her upwards as well. "Are you okay?"

"I saw my mom."

"What?"

"She… I saw… She was standing…" Her eyes rotated to the spot she had seen her mother, and she shuddered. Hesitantly, he slipped a supposedly comforting arm around her shoulder.

"If it's any consolation, I saw my crazy grandfather."

She giggled a bit, relaxing against him. "I'm… guessing we're done getting attacked?"

He nodded, unsure of the weird feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach as she pressed against him. The adrenaline that had been coursing through their veins was slowly dying away, leaving them in an almost euphoric state, if they weren't so fatigued. "We should… try to find the others."

She glanced up at him, the moment broken, and nodded once. Lifting herself, she hobbled before he quickly caught her. "Guess I still can't walk. I'll have to heal it, but I need more water."

"There was a stream by the camp." He pulled her arm over his shoulder, supporting her weight with his own. Before they got very far, leaves rustled and three bodies burst onto the scene.

"Katara!" Aang cried, taking in the panorama before him, eyes widening. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Sokka didn't know whether to be worried alarmed or angry alarmed; he did not like the fact that Zuko was touching his sister, but his concern outweighed it. "Katara!"

"I'm fine…" she replied, shaking her head. "Nothing I can't take care of…"

"Geez, Sugar Queen, what the heck happened here?" Toph asked, looking around sightlessly as her feet portrayed the area to her. From behind her, Iroh appeared at a much slower pace; his calm eyes looked around curiously as well.

"Can everyone just shut up so we can get back to camp?" Zuko hissed, heaving Katara up a little, unknowingly pulling her body closer to his. He wiped away a trickle of blood that started to escape his mouth. Aang nodded eagerly, sensing their need for rest and healing. Without another word, but after assuring Sokka that everyone would explain things later, he directed his group in what he hoped was the direction of their camp.

Zuko and Katara lagged behind, hiding the actual complexity of their injuries from the rest. But despite being exhausted, once their long awaited camp was finally reached, the two of them sat awake by the stream. In a sweet silence, Katara shifted the water between the two of them, mending the various wounds each had received.

Unbeknownst to them, Iroh smiled contently as he watched the act unfold before him. Perhaps Lu Ten had been wrong. Maybe Zuko didn't need his uncle as much as he thought. Perhaps a waterbender would suffice much more.

Just because spirits could divinate the future didn't mean they were _always_ one hundred percent right. Chuckling, Iroh left them alone, anxious to get comfortable and have a nice night of sleep.

**END**

* * *

**MD**: That's all, folks. Hope you enjoyed my Halloween obsessive inspired Avatar fic.  
And if the ending doesn't make sense - Katara's mom saved them. I don't know how exactly, but that's the idea. Yeah... Thanks for reading! 


End file.
